<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gone by L05Noah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861523">Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L05Noah/pseuds/L05Noah'>L05Noah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Asgoriel one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Death, F/M, Family, Grief/Mourning, Lost Love, Love, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L05Noah/pseuds/L05Noah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>(•‿•)</p><p>Angst</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asgore Dreemurr &amp; Toriel, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Asgoriel one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(•‿•)</p><p>Angst</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The smell of her butterscotch cinnamon pie was in the air; it's very tasty, mouth watering smell.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Oh, Toriel can't wait for Asriel, Chara, and Asgore to try it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They've been apart for such a long time.<br/>Especially her children.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Their deaths really made her feel so lost at the time and seeing them again made her feel so good- no, -great! She really missed them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She can't wait to see their faces once again full of delight as they ate their pie.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And as much as she try to deny it in the past; she misses Asgore.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Their talks and his cute reaction every time she try to tease him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She missed his fluffy cute goat a lot.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>So, she is making a pie... A huge pie for the family; a special occasion pie.</p>
</div><p><br/>And plus they have a new family member in the house! Frisk; the savior. They didn't really break the barrier but they fixed the whole underground and that's enough for someone like her to be called our savior.</p><p>She really is great child.</p><p>*Ping*</p><p>Toriel opened the oven to see her fully baked pie.</p><p>She took it out and prepared it in the table for everyone.</p><p>"Everyone!!!"</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Asriel and Chara came rushing towards the table with an excited smile.</p><p>Then Frisk she sat down and looked at Toriel with a shy smile.</p><p>Toriel gave Frisk a smile back as she sat down with them.</p><p>"C-can I?" Frisk asked while</p><p>"Sure!"</p><p>Frisk smiled in delight and started eating.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Everything was great.</p><p>Seeing her children once again is so great.</p><p>She really missed them... So much.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>But... Something seemed to be missing.</p><p>"Uhm... Asriel, where's your father?" Toriel asked as she saw an empty seat that's supposed to be Asgore's.</p><p>Something doesn't feel right...</p><p>Asriel stopped in his tracks and slowly looked at her mother.</p><p>Chara on the other hand just continued eating... Slowly with a sad face...</p><p>Frisk also did the same as Chara but stopped eating like Asriel.</p><p>"Uhm mom?" Asriel started</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Dad is uhm..." Asriel looked down in guilt and shame "gone..."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I- I'm sorry..." Asriel still remembered... "It's my fault..." When he was still Flowey...</p><p>Toriel stayed silent... Shocked, and don't know how to react.</p><p>"Asriel stop it" Chara whispered.</p><p>"Yeah, it's not your fault; it's mine, I didn't save him in time" Frisk said as guilty as Asriel.</p><p>Asriel looked at Frisk "Frisk, no! It's mine, I'm the one who-..." Asriel looked down again... He can't say it; it's hard to say it.</p><p>"No, Asriel you're Flowey on that time, I should've-"</p><p>"Frisk, stop it. It's my fault, I am the one who did it"</p><p>Chara stayed silent as she don't know what to do... She was not involved on that time after all.</p><p>"No, it's mine. I should've saved you and dad sooner"</p><p>"No, Frisk. I am-"</p><p>"Asriel, Frisk"</p><p>Everyone turned their faces towards their mother.</p><p>"It's none of you guys fault okay?" Toriel said with a smile... A sad smile.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Asriel, no. I told you it's not your fault or Frisk's fault... It's just that... It happened.."</p><p>Asriel looked at her mother in concern "uhm, mom? Are you okay?"</p><p>"Hm?..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Uhm, yeah I-" Toriel stood up "I just- maybe, needed some time alone..." Toriel said as she walked away.</p><p>Asriel was about to protest but then "okay..." He realizes she indeed needed some time alone. Dad just died... So in respect he stayed silent.</p><p>He still feel guilty...</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>*Thud*</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p>Toriel sat down in their bed... Or now her only bed.</p><p>"... Asgore..."</p><p>Toriel touched Asgore side of the bed.</p><p>It felt cold... He's gone... It really felt cold...<br/>Colder than how cold it is in snowdin...<br/>So cold... He's gone...</p><p>Asgore... Her cute little fluffybuns...</p><p>"I miss you..."</p><p>A tear started to form in Toriel's eyes as she started longing for Asgore.</p><p>"... I really do..." Toriel looked down...</p><p>Oh how she wished he was here, right now. There's a lot of things she wanted to say to him...</p><p>She wanted to hug him and see him one more time.</p><p>He really wanted to do those... A lot...</p><p>And maybe do the things they used to to do once again...</p><p>But... He isn't here...</p><p>He's gone...</p><p>She can't see him anymore, she can't spend time with him anymore, she can't be with him anymore...</p><p>Toriel covered her face as she cried.</p><p>"I miss you... Pleased come back once again..."</p><p>But no matter how much she cry...</p><p>He won't come back...</p><p>He's gone...</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Forever gone...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Her love won't be able to come back again...</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am once again here to tell you that I'm not satisfied with my word count...</p><p>But at least there is my favorite loved angst!</p><p>So it's okay I guess...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>